Cinderella
by CherryHearts13
Summary: When an unwilling member of the Zuka Club is asked to pick a musical, she never expected to end up living it instead. When going to recruit Haruhi for the musical, she sees that she can be happier at Ouran than she ever was at Lobelia. After an accident she ends up tripling Haruhi's debt, and joins the Host Club to help her out. Who exactly is her prince? What will keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and this will be that last time I say this.**

CHAPTER ONE

"Morning girls," a tall brown-haired young woman greeted to a group of teenage girls wearing light pink t-shirts that said 'Benibara' over their school uniforms. With a smile she said, "You're all as cute as ever."

The young woman was Benio Amakusa, also known as Lady Benibara. She was the president of the White Lily Society, commonly known as The Zuka Club. Her hair was short in a boy's cut that parted to the left. She also had gray eyes, and tanned skin. She wore the same uniform as all the other girls of Lobelia Academy, which consisted of a magenta slim waisted knee length skirt, a ¾ sleeved loose fitting nautical blouse with a magenta collar and cuffs, an ivory bow on the front of the blouse, ivory knee high socks, and black pumps.

"Um, I supervised the making of your food today," said a shy girl who was not wearing a t-shirt over her uniform. A furious blush covered the shy girl's face as she spoke to her idol while presenting said idol with the lunch box. "I made sure there are your favorite octopus sausages too."

"Thanks, but I'm in a real fix," Lady Benibara said with a gracious smile. She then ran her finger under the younger girl's chin, looking her in the eyes with a seductive smile. "You look as tasty as a sausage yourself with those rosy red cheeks of yours. Do you want me to eat you perhaps?"

"You do know that cannibalism is frowned upon in modern day society, Benio," a voice questioned from behind the Zuka Club's president. "Besides if you're that hungry, why not get something else from the cafeteria?"

"How dare you speak to Lady Benibara that way," one of the girls that were standing off to the side shouted in outrage. The other girls followed her example, and began to fire off insults, which were silenced when Benio raised her hand.

"Calm down ladies," Benibara spoke in a calming voice. "Remember that Kim-san is our superior in class 3-A." She then turned around to face the girl that was sitting on one of the two tables that were placed in front of the stage. "She is also a woman of fine beauty, intellect, and much talent in the theater." By the last statement, Benio was standing behind the girl she was describing. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulder and began to massage them. Kim froze, before jumping off the table landing on the other side, trying to put some distance between her and the other girl.

Kim had large dark brown almost black eyes, long black hair that curled at the ends, and slightly tanned skin. She was about five feet four inches tall. She was not as thin as the other girls were and had ample curves. Her best friend, that was in America, was always making fun of her breasts for being larger than average. She also wore the same uniform as all the other girls of Lobelia Academy, but the only difference was that her skirt was shorted than all the others, and she suspected the president of the Zuka Club for that.

Her full name was Kimberly Cruz, but she preferred Kim. She had been enrolled in Lobelia Academy the previous year as a first year by her father. Her father had enrolled her into the Academy after an argument over if she could take care of herself. She was to stay in Japan until she graduated from high school. Her stay was cut down by one year since she was allowed to skip a grade with her near perfect test scores, but it came at a price. Lobelia Academy was an okay school, but it would be better if she were able to get away from the Zuka Club, which she was forced to join by the principal.

"Okay ladies, have we all decided on what musical to preform next," asked Chizuru Maihara, the vice-president of the Zuka Club. Chizuru had long, wavy, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. The smaller girl standing beside her was Hinako Tsuwabuki, the youngest member of the Zuka Club Council. She had short chin length brown hair with bangs, dark gray eyes, and pale skin.

There was a silence among the gathered young women. None of them could think of a musical to perform for the start of the new school year. The previous year they had performed The Princess and The Frog.

"Why don't we let Kimi-san choose this time," Hinako sated getting all the other girls to agree with her.

"Now that is a wonderful idea," Benio said extending a hand over the table in a dramatic pose. "Kim-san what musical shall we preform? What is your favorite musical from America?"

"I guess my favorite musical would have to be," she trailed off at the end, thinking of all the musicals she has watched over the years. The dark eyed girl got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Well it's more of a movie, but it would have to be Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, but the 1997 version with Brandy and Whitney Houston. I really like all the songs. The costumes are really cute too. My favorite scenes are when Cinderella and the prince sing 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' at the ball, and before that when Cinderella and the fairy godmother sing 'Impossible.' Then there's the funny part where the stepsisters sing 'Stepsister's Lament' at the ball."

All the girls of the Zuka club stared at her in shock. They had never hears the Latin girl speak before. Usually she would just nod or shake her head when asked a question, or she would little comments here and there.

"You know I do talk," Kim said while pushing her lips out and crossing her arms.

"Since Kim-san chose the musical, she will be in charge," Benio stated. "And I have the perfect person to play the part of Cinderella in mind. Ladies let's go and get her." With the last part, she grabbed Kim's arm and led her out of the auditorium.

"But I wanted to go get lunch," Kim cried as she was dragged to a sleek black limousine.

The ebony haired teen ended up sulking until the limousine came to a stop, which was a thirty-minute drive. Lady Benibara then pulled her out of the black car, through the entrance of a large fancy school, up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and then stopped in front of a large set of doors. She looked up and saw a sign that read 'Music Room 3.'

The three girls in front of her pushed the doors open in a grand entrance. It seemed as if there was a puff of smoke and a whirlwind of rose petals. Through the smoke, the brown-eyed girl was able to make out seven silhouettes. When the smoke cleared, she saw six attractive males and one female. Two of the six boys were identical fiery red haired twins who were embracing. There was a blonde boy with large brown eyes, whom looked like he was seven, standing with a stuffed bunny. Standing behind the blonde boy was the tallest of the seven. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a blank stare. Sitting on a throne was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, and he seemed to sparkle. Standing beside him was the girl who had brown hair and large brown eyes. Behind the throne stood the seventh member, who had jet-black hair, brownish-gray eyes, and wore glasses.

The group of seven wore what seemed to be their schools uniform of black pants, a white button up shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe, a blue jacket, and a pair of black dress shoes.

_It's like a male harem, _Kim thought with a smirk. She started to sulk for the second time that day. _That girl is so lucky. She get hot guys, while I get creepy girls. Fuck my life! And I didn't even get to eat lunch. Maybe I can sneak out of here…_

"Kim-san," Benio called out to the girl. Said girl stood frozen in front of the large doors with a leg in the air. She turned her head to face the one that called out her name, only to be met with seven curious looks. "Don't you think she is just perfect for the part of Cinderella." Lady Benibara had an arm draped over the shoulder of the female of the other group. The smaller female wore of look of discomfort.

"She doesn't seem to fit the part," Kim said bluntly. She stood tall and crossed her arms. When the three council member of the Zuka Club went off to a corner to discuss the situation, she flashed the brown haired girl a smirk. When she looked back over to where the council members were once standing she was surprised to see that they were no longer there. Kim hung her head, sulking for the third time that day.

"Uhh, are you alright," a female voice asked from behind her.

"They ditched me, and I don't even know where I am. They even made me skip lunch just to come here," they black haired female grouched.

"Kimi-chan do you want some cake," the blonde boy who looked like a seven year old asked. He looked adorable clutching onto his little pink stuffed bunny.

"So cute," she squealed with a large smile.

"Wait, so you're not like the other Zuka club girls," two male voices asked in unison on either side of the newcomer, which caused her to jump in fright.

"Pretty much," the girl replied.

"Then what is such a lovely young lady as yourself, doing in the Zuka Club," the taller blonde asked with a charming smile.

"Well you see," she was cut off by the teen wearing glasses.

"Joining a school club was a requirement for her to be able to skip a grade," the black haired male explained while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Though may I asked, why the Zuka Club?"

"Well, the Zuka Club was the only one that was accepting new members," Kim explained sadly. "I honestly thought it was something like a theater arts club. Another thing how did you know that," she directed the last question to the male wearing glasses.

"Mommy probably did a background check on you," the blue-eyed male said casually. Kim did not know what to be more shocked by, the fact that the guy with the glasses did a background check on her, or the fact that the teen with blue eyes referred to the guy with glasses as 'mommy.' _Well at least it's not as weird as the Zuka Club is._

"So can I get some of that cake you talked about," she said looking over to the short blonde haired boy.

"You're not freaked out that he just did a search on you," the brown haired girl asked incredulously. She was wondering how the new girl did not seem fazed by that.

"Not really," the other girl replied with a shrug. "Oh and I'm Kimberly Cruz by the way."

"What Kind of name is Kimberly Cruz," one of the twins asked.

"Hikaru, don't be rude," the other twin scolded the one who had commented on the new girl's name.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to come off as rude," Hikaru apologized to his brother. He walked over to his brother and held his hands.

"It's alright Hikaru," Kaoru said as he cupped his twin's cheek while looking into his eyes.

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the brown haired girl said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," the short blonde haired boy introduced himself. He held up his stuffed bunny. "This is Usa-chan, and that," he pointed towards the tallest teen in the room, "is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone call him Mori." The dark haired teen known as Mori gave her a nod, to which she smiled at.

"I am Tamaki Suoh," the tall blonde teen introduced himself. "You can call me Daddy, and be my precious little girl who actually acts like a girl." With that last part, he shot a look over at Haruhi, but she was not paying any attention to him. He started to get depressed, and Kim awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the teen with glasses introduced himself as he walked up to the two.

"So I guess that means you're my new Mommy," Kim mused. "Well I guess it's a step up from my real mother. Hey, what happened to me getting cake?"

"What kind of name is Kimberly Cruz," Kyoya asked.

"Kimberly is an English first name, but I prefer Kim, and Cruz is a Spanish surname," Kim explained. "I'm pure Mexican or Hispanic by the way. All of my ancestors came from Mexico, but I was born in America."

"Interesting, do you happen to speak Spanish," Kyoya asked.

"I can, but I sometimes switch back and forth between English and Spanish. I've also gotten a little more than confused since I've been here I Japan," she said with a laugh.

"Why did you come here to Japan?"

"I got into an argument with my father about how I didn't really need him to take care of me," she explained with a sigh. "I never expected that he would send me out here to test me, but I'll just prove him wrong like always," she finished with a smirk.

"Haruhi," Tamaki shouted. "Give Daddy a hug!" The blonde ran round after the brown haired girl in an attempt to hug her. Just the Mori stepped in front of the small girl and lifted her up and away from the blonde.

"I wish I could come to school here, but I really want to do the musical," Kim murmured to herself, but the teen with the glasses hear her clearly.

"Then why not transfer over here instead," Kyoya questioned. "I'm sure the chairman would love to have you here. How often to schools get to brag that they had a student smart enough to skip a grade?"

"Not being able to do the play isn't that big of a deal if it means that I can get away from the Zuka Club, but the girls' uniform for this school is a no go. I can rock a boy's uniform," she trailed off after that thinking of the things she would have to get done in order to transfer over to Ouran Academy. "What happened to the cake I was offered?"

**Please leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: Jiyugami-chan, Fallen heavens, xxrxuxsxtxyx, emmcat1908, Just obsessed, PredatedHipsterTMI, and that one guest reviewer. **

**Sorry for making everyone wait so long for the new chapter.**

CHAPTER TWO

"Thank you for accepting me into your school Mr. Suoh," the dark haired girl said with a bright smile ten days after she had been given the idea to transfer schools. "Although I didn't think I would have passed the entrance exam."

"Nonsense, Ouran Academy is honored to have someone with your academic background," Mr. Suoh replied. He picked up a file that was lying open on his desk. "You did more than just pass the entrance exams, you got a perfect score!"

"I did," Kim replied in shock. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head at any second. "But I guessed on like three of them, because I couldn't figure them out." She snapped her fingers in front of her. "Damn I'm good!" When she was finished speaking she had a smirk on her face, and was stroking a nonexistent beard, which caused the chairman to laugh.

"Fluent in three languages, been at the top of your class since kindergarten, play two musical instruments, and have participated in various sports," the chairman read from the file. He seemed to be impressed. "How have you managed all this," he asked curiously.

"I started to live with my father when I was eight. My father is a marine, and naturally, he has to travel. I spent most of my time alone reading books, and exploring wherever we were. I picked up a lot of random information here and there, especially the languages. I was also home schooled, and that allowed me to advance much faster than normal. I never really had much interest in learning to play an instrument, but then while we were stationed in Spain, I guess you could say the guitar just grew on me. I also learned to play the flute thanks to my father's best friend," she had to laugh at the memory of her father's big and scary best friend playing the flute. "The only sports I've participated in were volleyball, soccer, and track. Though that was only while we were stationed in New York for two years, and it was only because of my best friend's constant nagging. She wanted me to join the cheerleading team with her, but that was where I drew the line. I still ended up joining after I lost a bet."

"Wow that is amazing. Although I'm sorry to tell you that Ouran does not have any girls' sports due to lack of participation," Yuzuru informed the girl sadly. As an afterthought, he added, "Although we could try to start up a cheerleading team."

"No thank you. I never even wanted to play any sports in the first place," replied Kim with wide eyes, mentally praying that he would forget about the cheerleading team.

"Well then why don't we talk about where you will be living, because if I do remember correctly all Lobelia high school students live in dorms, and you are in need of housing," the man brought up.

"Well actually I was looking into getting an apartment that's nearby." She pulled a sparkly silver notebook with a cursive red K on the center. As she flipped through the book, she reminded him slightly of another dark haired student. "Or possibly one that's in the city. I did some research last night on the internet, and I compiled a list. I was actually going to go visit a few today since I don't want to be living out of a hotel for an entire year."

"Students are not permitted to acquire jobs," the chairman stated, causing the teen to look at him strangely.

"I don't need a job sir. I have more than enough money to support myself." It was the chairman's turn to look confused. After she had given him her explanation, the chairman gave her a look of praise.

"About your school uniform," Mr. Suoh started.

"I refused to wear that puffy sleeved monstrosity you call the girls' uniform," Kim deadpanned. "I like dresses, but I refuse to wear that one. So would it be alright if I wear the boys' uniform instead?"

"Of course you can, I see no reason why you can't."

"Thank you."

"Since it's Thursday, and you still have some things left to do, you can start Monday morning. You will be in class 3-A."

Later That Afternoon…

Kim wandered the streets in search of a suitable apartment. Her meeting with the chairman was a success and had finished up sooner than she thought. She honestly could not wait for her first day of class at her new school. A vibration in the front pocket of her short black cotton shorts.

"Konichiwa," she greeted into the phone after she slid her finger across the screen of her phone to answer it.

"Wait I got this one," a feminine voice shouted on the other end of the receiver, causing the black haired girl to flinch. "It means 'good morning' right?"

"Good afternoon," Kim corrected her best friend. Since she moved around so much because of her father, she never got the chance to open up and make any long lasting relationships, but the girl on the phone had forced her way into Kim's life and she was thankful for that.

"So close," the girl cried. "So what are you up to? Are those _creepy _girls still trying to get into your bed, because you know it almost happened, right?"

"Ewwww Jenn, don't remind me," Kim whined trying to get the memory of waking up to one of the girl's from Lobelia trying to climb into her bed.

"So what are you doing right now," Jenn questioned. Jenn, or rather Jennifer Love, was the only friend that stuck around even after Kim had left the country.

"Well I'm looking for an apartment right now, and possibly something to eat," Kim replied. "Before you ask what for, I'll tell you. I transferred out of Lobelia, and into another fancy pants rich kid school. Turns out I'm not the only girl that the Zuka Trio target."

"Seriously? What does this girl look like?"

"She had short medium brown hair styled in a boys' cut, and these really big hazelnut brown eyes. She doesn't have a tan, but she's not that nasty vampire pale, she has some color. She's kind of short too, I would say she's about my height. Overall she's really cute," she did her best at describing the only female member of the Host Club.

"She sounds adorable. Short people are so cute," Jenn exclaimed. "You short people are like your own species of cute."

"Just because people are short doesn't mean we're a different species," Kim stated through gritted teeth.

"Okay sorry" Jenn apologized. "So what kind of apartment are you looking for? Wait don't answer that. I don't want to hear some long ass explanation. You can just send me pictures of it when you're done. Send me the address so I can ship some house warming gifts to you along with the rest of your stuff. Well I have to go, but don't forget to send me Japanese fashion magazines. I need inspiration. Love you Kim, bye!"

"Love you too, bye!"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," a voice asked from behind the ebony haired girl causing her to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Haruhi when did you get here," Kim asked look at the girl who had scared her. "I didn't know you spoke English."

"Just a few seconds ago actually," stated Haruhi. "I take English as a foreign language. So what's his name?" When Kim gave her a strange look she lamented. "Your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend. That was my best friend on the phone. Her name is Jennifer Love, but she prefers to be called Jenn," Kim explained.

"Sorry I guess it's true what they say about eavesdroppers," Haruhi joked. "What brings you out here?"

"Well I just finished the paperwork to transfer over to Ouran," Kim started. "Since I'm not from here, and was living in a dorm at Lobelia, I need to find an apartment. Do you think you could help?"

"Sure," the brunette agreed, "just let me text my dad." The slightly shorter girl looked down at her cell phone, punched a few buttons, and then looked up with a smile after she read the reply. "My dad said to stay out as late as I want, but that's only because it's with you and not the Host Club. He also said he wants to meet you."

"Okay how about tomorrow afternoon I go over to your place or you two can come over to my place if I ever get a place," Kim said the last part with wide tearful eyes. "You guys can come visit me in my cardboard box."

"We'll find you an apartment, and you're not going to live in a box."

"Alright," Kim cheered. "Let's go!" She grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her along. "The first apartment on the list is nearby."

When the two girls reached their destination, they did a double take. Kim pulled out one of the papers with a picture of the building. Looking back and forth at the paper, the two girls could not believe what they saw. They slowly backed away from the shabby ready to fall apart building, and calmly walked in the other direction.

Apartment Number Two…

The building seemed fine, and did not look like it was going to fall down anytime soon. The rent was not that expensive. The living room area was a decent size. The kitchen was not exactly up to date, but it was nice. The bed room was fairly small. The bathroom was…

"What the heck is that," Kim exclaimed pointing to the strange White object that was situated on the bathroom floor. Beside the strange white hole in the bathroom floor was a sign that had a picture of a man squatting over it.

"It's a toilet," Haruhi stated looking over at the thing the other girl was pointing at.

"Really 'cause I didn't think toilets had plants growing in then," Kim replied sarcastically.

"That is not normal," stated Haruhi as she looked in the toilet. Something brown moved inside the toilet, and the two girls ran out of the building screaming.

Apartment Number Three…

The building was nice, and there were no strange plants growing in the toilet. The rent was 20% more than the first. The living room was quite large. The bedroom was a decent size. The kitchen was a good size, but…

"This kitchen is the same size as the one in my apartment," commented Haruhi as she looked through the cabinets. "I guess third time's the charm."

"I have to agree with you," said Kim as she sat atop the kitchen counter swinging her feet back and forth as if she were on a swing.

At that very moment, Haruhi opened the dishwasher. Out from the open dishwasher, a stampede of mice came charging forward. Kim jumped to her feet on the counter, and pulled the other girl up. The two girls watched the stampede in disgust. When they were sure no more mice would come scampering out of the dishwasher, the girls high tailed it out of there.

"Fourth time's the charm," Haruhi shouted as they ran down the stairs.

"Four is a good number," Kim added.

Apartment Number Four…

The building was more upscale than the previous one. The two girls made sure to ask if there were any issues with pest control, and thankfully, there were none. The apartment had recently been under inspection, and there were no strange plants growing out of the facilities. The rent was a bit more expensive than the last, but that was fine. As soon as they walked into the living room, they felt cold…

""It's a bit cold in here," Kim commented. The walls plastic covered the walls, and there were tarps placed all over the floors.

"Hey what's this red stuff," Haruhi asked. She walked over towards a tarp that had been slightly folded over.

"Hey do you smell that," they ebony haired girl asked while sniffing the air. "It smells as if something had been burnt." She followed her nose to where the burnt smell was the most potent. She turned the corner.

"What the hell is this," both girls shrieked at the same time. Kim quickly spun on her heel, and ran back to the living room.

On the floor in the living room was a giant circle painted in a deep red. Within the circle was another slightly smaller circle. In the space between the two circles were five words in what appeared to be Latin. Within the smaller circle was a star, whose points touched the inner circle. In the open spaces the star created with the inner circle were five more symbols directly under the Latin script. In the small pentagon, the lines of the star created, was a smaller version of the star.

"That is a devil's trap," stated Kim.

"What does it do," asked Haruhi.

"It traps demons. Don't you watch supernatural?"

"I don't even know what that is. What did you find?"

"Apparently someone tried to make an offering of some sort." Haruhi gave her a confused face. "You don't want to know," was all Kim said.

Inside the bedroom were plain white walls. On the wall in black marker or charcoal was some type of Latin script. It seemed as if the same phrase was repeated over and over again. It felt as if the temperature dropped to below freezing. The girls also felt as if something was watching them, and the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. When they turned to look towards the corner of the room they swore they saw a black figure standing beside them. They two girls would have made the Flash proud with the speed they ran. All the way down the stairs, because they were too frightened to take the elevator, they chanted prayers in rapid Japanese and Spanish.

Apartment Number Five…

It took the two girls an hour sitting in the food court at the mall while drinking smoothies and eating comfort food to finally clam down, and work up the nerve to check out the next apartment.

The fifth apartment was the most upscale, and had the most expensive rent. The building was a high rise, and the only rooms available were on the tenth and top floors. The building was close to everything. They had a lengthy chat with the manager of the apartment building. The manager assured them that there were no strange plants, rodents, or any demons out to possess their bodies.

After thoroughly inspecting the apartment, Kim signed the lease, and paid the down payment and first month's rent. When that was over, Kim picked up all of her furniture she had her father ship over six days prior. He father had been happy to be rid of the girly furniture.

When the Kim finally finished arranging her furniture, the place looked perfect. The floors throughout the entire apartment were a light gray marble. There was a large white square area rug in the living room area. The couches, a loveseat and a three seating sofa, were a gray color with colorful decorative pillows. There was also a gray chaise lounge, and a regular gray chair chair. A flat screen TV had been mounted on the wall; they had to get help from the neighbor since the two of them could not be trusted to lift it. The coffee table and the four seating dining table were both made of cinder oak. The four chairs around the table had white upholstery. The kitchen was stocked with pans, plates, bowls, utensils, cups, and anything else she might need.

The bedroom was simple with her matching cinder oak bedroom furniture. She had two nightstands on either side of her simple platform bed, which was covered in light gray sheets, a mint green comforter, and matching mint and gray pillows. There was a gray area rug placed underneath the bed. Her dresser and chest of drawers were pushed up against the walls. Her silver vanity that Jennifer had gotten her two years prior was pushed into a corner near an outlet. Boxes, that had yet to be unpacked, littered the bedroom and living room.

At around six in the morning, the two girls had unpacked all of the boxes.

"You don't look like the type of girl to own so many clothes," Haruhi commented as she reclined comfortably on the chaise.

"I wouldn't have so many if Jenn didn't insist on using me as her dress up doll," Kim said while making an exhausted face, and throwing herself onto the loveseat. "So Haruhi, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a lawyer like my mother. She was the best. She always won the cases she worked on. She never took cases for big companies, choosing to work for the people," the brown haired girl stated with a small smile on her face. "When she died, it was horrible. My father tried to avoid telling me, but I knew. What about you, are you going to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

"My mother's a supermodel," the ebony haired girl stated with a frown. "We never really got along. She was always more concerned about herself than she ever was with me. When my grandparents died, I searched for my father. When I found him, I begged him to take me in. The sad part was, he didn't even know I existed, but he still took me in until it was proven he was my father."

"He seems like my dad, always putting me first," the brunette mused. "I'm sorry for asking, but who is your mother?"

"Bianca Garcia, the gorgeous Latin supermodel," Kim said with distaste.

"Who knew someone so beautiful could actually be so ugly," Haruhi stated. The image of the woman who appeared in magazines came to mind. "You never answered me. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm already halfway there," the questioned girl stated. "I like making all natural cosmetics, and beauty products. I started creating natural lip-glosses, and lipsticks, eye shadows, blushes, and even body soaps and scrubs. I have a whole collection. When I met Jenn, she told me about how she would sell the clothes she made at her grandmother's bakery. I started to sell my cosmetics there too, and some businesswoman came up to us and suggested that were work with her, but we turned her down. Instead, we created our own brand, Kay-Love, and got our own website. "

"That's amazing," Haruhi said in awe. "But what do you mean you're halfway there."

"I still plan on getting degrees in cosmetology, business, and possibly dermatology one day," she stated rolling over onto her stomach. "I know Jenn plans to get degrees in fashion design and business."

"That is going to take a lot of work."

"Tell me about it. Hey don't you have to be at school?"

"I can miss one day. What's the worst that could happen?"

"True." With that the two girls fell asleep in Kim's new living room.

At Ouran Academy…

"Someone call on a search party! Haruhi has gone missing," a certain blonde cried going into a panic.

**A/N: I hope this chapter came out alright, and that Kim didn't seem Mary-Sue-ish. If she did please tell me.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


End file.
